Rumores
by Tete93
Summary: Remus amaba a Sirius y Sirius a él, que importaba lo que la gente opinara, ellos no lo conocían tan bien como él lo hacía. Slash. Drabble.


No me pude resistir…nunca había escrito nada Sirius/Remus y tenía que hacerlo.

**Advertencia: **Esto es Slash.

**Disclaimer: **No lamentablemente mis cachorritos favoritos no me pertenecen! Ni nada de lo demás tampoco, todo es de la diosa J. K. Rowling.

**Rumores**

Tu reputación en cuanto a noviazgos no era la mejor del mundo, si, habías salido con la mayoría de las chicas del castillo y las demás morían por salir contigo…pero ese era precisamente el problema. Eras probablemente el chico más popular de Hogwarts, pero la popularidad es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de chismes que se corren sobre ti, mientras más popular eres también más se chismorrea sobre ti. Era imposible no oír a las chicas hablar sobre ti en los pasillos.

-¿Sirius Black? Probablemente sea el chico más guapo que ha pisado el plantea, pero jamás saldría con él, no es más que un jugador, un mujeriego. –

-Acostarse con Black, es más fácil que perderse en el bosque prohibido –

-Probablemente la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela ya conozcan muy bien su dormitorio. –

Y las mismas que te critican son las mismas que la semana siguiente rogaban salir contigo…pero era muy tarde para ellas, tú ya tenias dueño, acabo de sonar muy posesivo pero no puedo evitarlo. Y si, probablemente tenías reputación de haber salido con muchas chicas antes de mi, él primer chico con el que sales, pero no me importaba mucho, estaba enamorado de ti, tu reputación era lo menos importante, yo estaba enamorado de Sirius Black, mi amigo Sirius Black, no el playboy Sirius Black.

Y mientras saboreo tus labios, tus perfectos labios que funcionan en perfecta armonía sobre los míos, y dan los que seguramente serían los mejores besos del mundo, me importa mucho menos las chicas con las que saliste antes. Primero por que si con ellas aprendiste a besar así, incluso se los agradezco, y segundo por que sé que ya no son nada para ti, que por mucho que te deseen ahora eres mio, solo mio.

Y no soy idiota, se los rumores que se corren sobre mí…

-¿En serio está saliendo con Black? Que idiota, Black no tarda en ponerle los cuernos –

-Debería terminar esa relación ya, antes de que quedé como tonto. –

-Ni siquiera sé si Black sea gay realmente, digo ha salido con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, de seguro solo está jugando con Lupin y él esta tan embobado que ni cuenta se da –

-Lupin es Lindo, pero Sirius es demasiado sexy para haberse fijado en él, seguro solo juega con él, es uno más de sus ligues. –

Pero sinceramente me tiene sin cuidado los comentarios la gente. Que importa si medio Hogwarts cree que me pones los cuernos. Ellos no te conoces como yo lo hago, ellos no saben nada de nada, no tienen idea de todo lo que haces por mí, ellos no están ahí cuando tú pasas horas haciendo payasadas y planeando bromas solo para animarme cuando estoy triste, ellos no están ahí cuando a pesar de tu odio a la biblioteca te quedas ahí conmigo toda la noche cuando tengo que estudiar, solo para que no me quede solo, ellos no están ahí en las noches de luna llena, cuando en tu forma animaga me acompañas y evitas que me hiera a mi mismo, ellos no tienen derecho a opinar.

James si está en la mayoría de esas ocasiones, y me atrevería a afirmar que él te conoce como a la palma de su mano, y él esta de acuerdo conmigo en que tú estas siendo sincero, fue él el primero en saber que yo sentía algo por ti, por que yo no me animaba a decírtelo a la cara, fue él quien me dio el coraje para hablar contigo. Y probablemente no es buena idea aceptar consejos del chico que lleva 6 años seguidos siendo rechazado por Lily (aunque el jura que este año por fin lo aceptará), pero en está ocasión sus consejos funcionaron y ahora tú y yo estamos juntos.

Y sabes, me he vivido la vida preocupado por lo que la gente diga, estoy harto de eso, ya no pienso preocuparme más por lo que digan los rumores. ¿Y que si la mitad del colegio piensa que me debes de estar engañando? ¿Y que si la otra mitad piensa que no me quieres realmente? Yo puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos grises, y eso es todo lo que importa. Y no pienso seguirme preocupando por los rumores.

**FIN**

Dejar review es como beber un buen trago de Felix Felicis… ¿Quieren un grandioso día? Déjenme un review.

Besos

Tete


End file.
